


Hotel Waltz

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: (If you want the specifics it's a bunny dude and wolf guy), (Why I need to stress that? idk), (You also come up with better titles I owe you my life), Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, But they are all treated as equals and if someone is shitty then that's just the individual, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent, Hotels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy, Shoutouts to my one friend who enables me ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Misunderstandings of (1) Tired, Front desk Hotel staff vs. the (2) Very amused CEO who never tries to correct him.It's all wonky from there.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Hotel Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, hopefully I don't get cancelled for writing *checks palm* Mpreg and Omegaverse even though I'm trying my best to make it cool and shit

Chris peered at the locker next to him, putting away his clothes as he had finished changing in the uniform of the hotel. Out of curiosity, he turned to his boss behind him, thumb pointing to the empty space.  
  
“Is Jenna out today? Or is she just going to be late, again?” He questioned, as his boss turned to him, the cat ears on their head perked up.  
  
“Ah! Glad you asked this,” they laughed, albeit with that nervous edge Chris knew all too well, “Jenna had to take an early leave this week, her heat came early, and we had to accommodate a bit for her.”. Chris groaned, rubbing his cheeks feeling an oncoming headache approach him at full speed.  
  
“While I don’t mind helping her, please say you have someone to substitute for her.” He pleaded, nose twitching slightly in anticipation.  
  
“Well,”  
  
End him now.  
  
\---  
  
Thus, Chris stood at the front desk of the lavish hotel, fingers typing away at the computers as he handled the line of guests checking in and out. The man wanted to kill his boss, but due to the laws of the land, he would have to wait and see if they choked first. Damn that cat bastard.  
  
In truth, Chris was not new to this. He had been working in the hotel for years now, managing the front desk with all his might. He had endured countless ‘May I speak to your manager, bunny boy’ to be stressed out about this now. _Still_ , it didn’t mean it doesn’t suck ass. Mornings were always the worst to handle alone, with the slew of check out’s and “No, sir, we can’t take away the extra charge. You traumatized our housekeeping.”. Then, there was the damn phone calls on top of it, trying to reassure a child that, no, the buffet was not going to kill them for swiping an extra banana. Or the most abundant in his case, anyways, of Alpha’s calling him specifically at the front desk, asking for some sweet and tender loving to which he would reply a curt “Go fuck yourself” of “I’m afraid room service doesn’t include needy alpha’s in the services.” (he still needed a job, after all, even if they deserved the fuck you.).  
  
After waving off the last guest of the line with that polite customer service smile he learned since day 1, Chris let out a long, tired sigh. He stared at the chair next to him, reminding him of his plans of revenge against his boss. Honestly, how could they be understaffed? Every other team had plenty of workers to go around, why did the front desk have to suffer from this ‘claim’. Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a tall man talking on the phone nearby. The blue slacks, the crisp white dress shirt and a blue blazer draped across his shoulder. The colors were… _no_ , the style itself was exactly like the front desk uniform. Then… did the boss find a new hire?  
  
Why the hell was he just standing there then?!  
  
“You!” Chris exclaimed, anger fueling him as he stormed to the wolf man, who turned to him alarmed. “What are you just standing there for! We do not pay you to be talking on your phone! Awfully bold behavior for a newbie.” The shorter man huffed, tapping his foot. The other looked confused, quickly turning his head from side to side before pointing at himself.  
  
“Are you… talking to me?” A deep voice asked, confusion evident. Chris scoffed, grabbing the man by the arm.  
  
“Obviously, you old man. Can’t even wear the damn uniform properly, has our boss really sunk this low.” He complained, pushing the other to the locker room. “Go on, fix yourself. It’s clear someone has to teach you the ropes here.”. The wolf simply blinked, as if his brain were trying to process what just happened. He cleared his throat, a small awkward smile on his face.  
  
“Do you… not know who I am, by any chance?”.  
  
Golden eyes meet unamused olive eyes, as Chris crossed his arms. “Well, I sure as hell can’t if you don’t wear the bloody name tag, but no. My boss must have _slipped_ ” he hissed those words out, trying to force a smile, “in telling me this information. Either way, stop trying to delay this and hurry up. I have teaching duties now, on top of everything else. Peachy.”.  
  
An amused snort echoed across the room, as the man shoot him an amused smile. “Well then, my bad, boss. Call me Robert. I’ll be in your care.” He extended his hand out, to which Chris briefly shook.  
  
“Good. You apologized, so at least you were taught basic manners.”  
  
“Heh. My mom wouldn’t have let me live otherwise.” Robert joked, a hand running through short grey hair. “Tell me, do you happen to have a spare tie to lend me?”.  
  
“Ugh, you didn’t even bring one. Honestly, I take back what I said, you are a horrible old man. Just this once,” Chris began, taking out a spare tie from his own locker, “You can use mine.”  
  
Robert looked at the tie, then to Chris, eyes crinkled in amusement. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are trying to strangle me.”  
  
“Ugh! Just take it, you overgrown mutt. I don’t have time for your disrespect!” he flushed, shoving the tie in the other’s hands. “Just do what you can to at least _try_ to look presentable. Your job is on the line here. I will be waiting by the desk. Hurry up.” As Chris left, scoffing and huffing at this all.  
  
Robert simply shook his head, amused as he fixed his shirt and put on the blazer. His phone chimed again, as he answered, already knowing who it was.  
  
“Sir, we’ve seemed to have lost you. I thought you were in the hotel lobby, about to head to the meeting.” A worried voice echoed through the line, as he rested a hand on his hip, large grin on his face.  
  
“Ah yes, about that. Think you can tell them to postpone it for tomorrow? My hotel seems to need me, after all.”  
  
“Wait, sir, what do you mean. This is very last second, what are you-.”  
  
“Relax,” Robert cut them off, “I’m just going to be taught the ropes. I found a very interesting teacher; one I shouldn’t keep waiting. You know how upset bunnies can get, after all.” He laughed, “Talk to you in a bit.” And ended the call, thumbing the tie in his hand with a fond amusement.  
  
This was going to be interesting, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's that.


End file.
